Lively Up Yourself
Facts Original version * Composed by: * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: * Year: 1971 * Length: 2:56 * Musical key: D major * Recorded at: * Released on following albums: African Herbsman (1973) * Released on following compilations: Talkin' Blues (live, 1991), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (both editions, 2005) * Lineup: * Period of performances: 1971 - 1974 1974 version * Composed by: * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1974 * Length: 5:11 * Musical key: D major * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Released on following albums: Natty Dread (1974), Live! (live,1975), Babylon By Bus (live,1978) * Released on following compilations: One Love, The Very Best Of (2001), Gold (2005), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (bonus disc edition,2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums, percussion ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Touter, piano, organ ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1975 - 1980 Live performances * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1973-10-31: Record Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA (USA) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1974-05-31: National Arena, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-07-07: Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (USA) * 1975-07-13: The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (early): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1977-05-11: Vorst Nationaal, Brussels (BEL) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-05-25 (early): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-05-25 (late): Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (USA) * 1978-06-05: Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-08 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-09: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-04-19: Rufaro Stadium, Harare (ZIM) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-06: Sporthalle, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-20: Waldbühne, Berlin (GER) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1977-05-31 Basing Street Studios Rehearsal: Basing Street Studios, London (ENG) * 1978-05-31 Kaya Rehearsals: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Demo appearances * 1974-xx-xx Natty Dread Demos: Harry J. Studios, Kingston (JAM) / Island Studios, London (ENG) Trivia * this song was often played on concerts, especially to excite the crowds * Prince has covered this song during some of his concerts in the 1980s. Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Lively Up Yourself" * BobMarley.com - Song description of "Lively Up Yourself" Category:Bob Marley songs